Loved Ones
by Bunny-chan1
Summary: Hiiro reflects on his life at a funeral. Shounen Ai/ Yaoi -ish Please read and review!


Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
Loved Ones  
01/21/01  
  
  
  
It was dark and rainy. At least, that's what Hiiro hoped it   
would've been. He cursed Mother Nature and wished it hell for having   
such a beautiful atmosphere on his loved one's funeral. The birds   
chirped and everything was alive, except for that one person.   
  
He watched as his friends placed red, blood-red, roses in the   
casket. They all gave him sympathetic looks as they passed, all except   
for one.  
  
Chang. Wufei Chang. He had met him when he was traveling in   
China. He had stopped at a Shinto temple there, and they had exchanged   
letters every now and then. Nothing big.  
  
"Wufei, I'm sure whatever you have to say to me has already   
been said," Hiiro stated, glaring at his friend.  
  
Wufei scoffed, "I'm sure it has. I just wonder if you took   
enough care to listen to it all."  
  
Wufei had a huge belief in Justice and protecting the weak,   
not to mention he had an ego the size of Texas.   
  
Hiiro glared daggers at his 'friend' as he walked off. Of   
course he listened, but that didn't mean it sank in.  
  
When he was younger, he was an orphan that was taken in by  
a scientist. Dr. J showed him no love or compassion. He was taught  
that emotions were worthless and should be put out of existance. And  
he believed him, until he met his loved one. Duo.  
  
Yeah, Duo was an odd name at first. But the more his mind   
played with the name, the more he loved it. Soon, he began to call  
Duo, 'Dee', trying to find a more affectionate term to call his loved  
one.  
  
Hiiro's prussian blue eyes watered as he remebered when he   
first called Duo, 'Dee'. He was so surprised at the term.   
  
But then, a grin found it's way on to Duo's face. One of   
those mischievious grins where it told you, "I know something you   
don't."  
  
Hiiro bit his lip. He would miss that smile. It always made   
Duo's dark blue eyes light up.  
  
The preacher called everyone to join him as they would lower   
the casket into the ground.  
  
Hiiro became frantic, 'No.' He thought, 'Let me see him one   
more time, please!'  
  
He ran to the casket before they could close it.   
  
"I need to see Duo one more time, please." He begged, his   
voice strained and his throat dry from holding back sobs.  
  
The caretakers nodded and left him alone for a few minutes.  
  
Hiiro glanced into the casket. Duo's beautiful eyes were   
closed. His skin, which was once so soft, was clammy and a pale,   
sickly color.  
  
He couldn't hold it anymore. The tears streamed down his   
face as he gazed at Duo's cold body.  
  
He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair as he tried   
to control his emotions like he had been taught to. But his control   
was gone. Duo had forever knocked down the cold walls that surrounded  
his heart. And for that, he was thankful.  
  
Hiiro only vaguely remembered his friend, Trowa, drag him away  
from the casket so the caretakers could continue their job.  
  
He stood at the burial site, watching as the men lowered  
his loved one into the cold dirt.  
  
Wufei walked over and stood next to him. "Were you ever   
going to tell him that you loved him?" Wufei's proud visage was   
gone, replaced by one of concern.  
  
Hiiro made no move or sound in response.  
  
Wufei knew what that answer meant. "I see, then Maxwell's  
death has been in vain. I hope you're proud of yourself, Yuy.   
You've helped kill the one person who loved you for you."  
  
Hiiro reached in his back pocket and pulled out a gun. He  
poised it against his forehead.  
  
Hoping for one last ounce of sanity in his life, Hiiro began  
to sing a song Duo taught him.  
  
  
"I'm so overwhelmed with dreams --- and they're still a long way   
off And just why do I, for the sake of someone, lose control?  
  
The blowing wind won't break me down --- only if you smile  
From both pleasure and numbness in the cramped now, get out...   
and on to tomorrow  
  
The wind is whirling, I feel that peace--- only if you smile  
The distinction of the seasons, loneliness from wrath, shadow   
from light --- they won't matter anymore tomorrow."  
  
  
Then, Hiiro pulled the trigger, no one present was able to stop  
him. A small gold ring fell out from his hand. Inscribed on the   
inside of the band was, 'Duo + Hiiro AC: 196'  
  
  
  
Hope you've enjoyed it! Please don't forget to review! Ja!  
~Bunny-chan 


End file.
